TAFN!
by biebermarslove
Summary: sequel to the UHMAYZING books ttyl & ttfn!  follow the drama and laughs of BFFL's Angela, Maddie, and Zoe as they go through the summer of their junior year! Drama, Boys, Fashion, and laughs! Some material in story are actual convos i had with my friends!
1. June 8th, 11:32 AM

TAFN!

ALL RIGHTS TO THE AUTHOR!

_SnowAngel: Angela Silver_

**Mad Maddie: Madigan Kinnick**

ZoeGirl: Zoe B.

**June 8****th****, 11:32 A.M.**

_SnowAngel: Oh my gosh! This is it, Maddie! 3 more months till were *dramatically pauses* SENIORS! Can you believe it?_

**Mad Maddie: Hardly! After all the hard years of previous high school, our senior year is def a good reward! Seriously, so much drama!**

_SnowAngel: I know! From your pot addictions with Chive, that hottie you liked, to Zoe's Doug fiasco... *holds in puke* and my brave cross country journey, through desert, mountain, forest, and sea! *Strikes heroic pose*_

**Mad Maddie: You're exaggerating that so much! You took a BUS from El Cerrito to Atlanta to ditch Glendy... your dad's bosses insane, clingy, loser, smelly, pimple faced, immature, strange, ugly, sickening, retarded, gay, and annoying daughter!**

_SnowAngel: __Oh yes... glendy... *shudders* Must we think of her now? I sat on a bus for 2 and a half days next to a fat smelly dude all the way to Atlanta just to forget about her! Please!_

**Mad Maddie: Haha**

**Mad Maddie: Okay I wont punish you...**

_SnowAngel: THANK YOU *falls on hands and knees and worships*_

**Mad Maddie: np I don't even like saying her name... glendy... ewewewew**

_SnowAngel: *fierce glare* MADIGAN! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BRING HER UP!_

**Mad Maddie: Ok ok...**

_SnowAngel: Hey im bored... im really craving a game of tennis... want to come?_

**Mad Maddie: oooh... tennis... my kind of sport xD... tennis is awesome... u kno how to play?**

_SnowAngel: *gasps* know how to play? Oh course! It's one of the best sports in the WORLD!_

**Mad Maddie: I kno! :D... cuz like u're nevr bored cuz ure constantly moving trying 2 hit the ball.. its awesome**

_SnowAngel: So that's a yes then? Alright I'll pick you up right now! _

**Mad Maddie: Yeah **** Tht'd b cool :D... im definitely up 4 it**

_SnowAngel: Hey lets stop at that new Weinershnitzel on the corner! I heard its pretty good _

**Mad Maddie: yes...lets...hehe...if u say it slowly it sounds creepy...srry...im cold..u kno I get high wen im cold**

_SnowAngel: *virtual slap* SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU NEED TO BE IN NORMAL CONDITION FOR OUR GAME! Lets settle this on the court. See you soon!_

**Mad Maddie: Okay! Bye!**

_SnowAngel: Wait wait! Should I wear my cute little pink tennis skirt with the white v-neck or my light blue short tennis shorts with the lime green v-neck?_

**Mad Maddie: The lime green v-neck! Lime green is SEXY! Woo hoo! See you soon!**


	2. June 9th, 9:26 AM

TAFN!

ALL RIGHTS TO THE AUTHOR!

_SnowAngel: Angela Silver_

**Mad Maddie: Madigan Kinnick**

ZoeGirl: Zoe B..

**June 9****th****, 9:26 A.M.**

ZoeGirl: Maddie! What's up?

**Mad Maddie: Zoe! Nothing much at all... just getting sleep out of my system.**

ZoeGirl: Well, it was a well deserved sleep... wanna know why?

**Mad Maddie: Go for it**

ZoeGirl: You got your BUTT kicked at tennis yesterday! Muahahaha!

**Mad Maddie: Oh my God! You KNOW the only reason I didn't whoop you and Angela is because I had Chrissy on my team! She's an EIGHTH GRADER! Her muscle levels are... unparallel to mine.**

ZoeGirl: Well, you're right.

ZoeGirl: But I still claim bragging rights! Muahahah!

**Mad Maddie: :( Why am I friends with you?**

ZoeGirl: Because I light up your world... but are you REALLY going to make that comment RIGHT before I offer you... something?

**Mad Maddie: What? And you know I didn't mean it!**

ZoeGirl: BRUNO MARS TICKETS! WOO!

**Mad Maddie: :O Which concert are you going to ?**

ZoeGirl: The one nearest to where we live... or VEGAS, BABY!

**Mad Maddie: I like Vegas! That sounds good! When are we going? **

ZoeGirl: June 20th! Woohoo! And guess what? They are FRONT ROW SEATS!

**Mad Maddie: Dang! But how can we afford to fly ALL the way out to vegas? And our parent? Are they going? You know how my mom is... she'd never let me!**

ZoeGirl: Don't worry! My moms coming with us. And since my mom gambles she's got a rewards card for flights and what not... and she gambled so much she earned 4 free flights! That's enough for me, you my mom, AND Angela! \

**Mad Maddie: Awesome! Can't wait! Im happy!**

**Mad Maddie: I got to go, Zo. My mom has a friend that invited my family to brunch. Ick! Who eats brunches?**

ZoeGirl: I LOVE BRUNCHES! Bring me home a box! L8rs!


	3. June 9th, 5:14 PM

TAFN!

ALL RIGHTS TO THE AUTHOR!

_SnowAngel: Angela Silver_

**Mad Maddie: Madigan Kinnick**

ZoeGirl: Zoe B..

**June 9****th****, 5:14 P.M.**

**Mad Maddie: ANGELA! Remember the brunch I went to today?**

Auto Response from SnowAngel: Hey, back in a bit! Eating with my fam! Leave me a message!

**Mad Maddie: Okay hurry up! Its important!**

**Mad Maddie: Any day now...**

**Mad Maddie: B4 I grow a beard...**

**Mad Maddie: Must be goode food...**

**Mad Maddie: ANGEEEELLLLAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Mad Maddie: Okay, just hurry up... im signing of, text me when you get back! AND HURRY!**


	4. June 9th, 7:23 PM

[Here is my challenge for 2lazy2b clever. Write a story on internet girls series! If you don't you will be eternally made fun of! Nah, just kidding! But do it! its my challenge for you!]

{Here is my challenge for Gallghergirlheart! You have to write a story about Preston and Cammie! Caston! Do it! }

(to both of you to whom I challenged –dig that proper English.- send me an PM with a link to the chap! And don't forget to challenge me back!)

TAFN!

ALL RIGHTS TO THE AUTHOR!

_SnowAngel: Angela Silver_

**Mad Maddie: Madigan Kinnick**

ZoeGirl: Zoe B.

**June 9****th****, 7:23 P.M.**

_SnowAngel: Hey Madz! Sorry, I was eating at souplantation with my family! What's up?_

**Mad Maddie: Oh goode! Your back on! Okay, well loooongggg story! You mite get an earful! U up for it?**

_SnowAngel: Yeh, go for it_

**Mad Maddie: Well, today at brunch (XD) as I was eating my pizza and omelette, I noticed a guy checking me out from across the tables! (oh and by the way I just got my braces off) So I looked back at the guy and he winked! So I walk over to talk to him because he's kinda cute! I ask the guy "is this set empty?" "no, but it will be. JOSH! Your not sitting here anymore! Okay. Now it's empty." I blush and sit down. We start talking about really random stuff and then I ask him his name. AND GUESS WHAT! **

_SnowAngel: What?_

**Mad Maddie: its... drumroll... GABRIEL!**

_SnowAngel: Cooollll... so are you two like a couple?_

**Mad Maddie: actually yes! He asked me out :D **

**Mad Maddie: Hes sooo cute! **

_SnowAngel: Ill be the judge of that! Send me a pic!_

**Mad Maddie: (o.o) **

** / | \**

**_/ \_**

_SnowAngel: HES CUTE!_

**Mad Maddie: I know! Sso I got his number! Im texting him right n**

_SnowAngel: *Puts hands in heart shape framing you two in the middle* Awww its sooo destiny how you two met at a BRUNCH!_

**Mad Maddie: Ya I know! Well anyway am I still coming over before our graduation dance? (**ACTUAL PENDING QUESTION 4 2LAZY2B CLEVER!)

_SnowAngel: Yeah defiantly! You and Zoe and Rhea and Jessie!_

**Mad Maddie: That sounds awesome! Im definitely there! **

_SnowAngel: I hope everything works out right for you two! Keep me and Zoe posted!_

**Mad Maddie: K! I will! And I hope everything works out too! L8rs!**


End file.
